


Peace and Quiet

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru leans his head back against the cool side and waits for the door to open. It does, accompanied with a sigh, and a snappish, “Haruka-san, we’ll miss our train if you don’t-“</p><p>And slowly, almost lazily, he rolls his head over to look at Rei, and catches his eyes. Rei’s words die in his throat, and he stands in the doorway, staring at Haru, mouth parted slightly, not talking, not moving, not even breathing, Haru thinks, and a shaky exhale after he looks at Rei’s lips seems to confirm that suspicion.</p><p>Haru doesn’t say anything, but he knows that Rei knows that the agenda has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

Haru hears the door open, and raises himself up a bit in the tub. He already knows who it is, so the call of, “Haruka-san?” is unnecessary. It disturbs the peace and quiet.

He listens as Rei makes his way around the house. So noisy. Checking the living room, checking the kitchen. Searching for him. “Haruka-san, where are you?” Feet on the stairs. “You’re not in the tub, are you?”

Haru leans his head back against the cool side and waits for the door to open. It does, accompanied with a sigh, and a snappish, “Haruka-san, we’ll miss our train if you don’t-“

And slowly, almost lazily, he rolls his head over to look at Rei, and catches his eyes. Rei’s words die in his throat, and he stands in the doorway, staring at Haru, mouth parted slightly, not talking, not moving, not even _breathing_ , Haru thinks, and a shaky exhale after he looks at Rei’s lips seems to confirm that suspicion.

Haru doesn’t say anything, but he knows that Rei knows that the agenda has changed.

He leans up only a little and lets his eyes trail from Rei’s lips to the top button of his shirt. Obediently, Rei undoes each button as Haru’s eyes move down them, then pulls it off, holding it in his hands behind his back, waiting for Haru’s direction. Haru looks at the floor, and watches as the shirt pools there, around Rei’s ankles. He looks at Rei’s socks next, and they’re expertly slipped off by Rei, perfect balance, he doesn’t so much as sway on one foot. Haru likes that. He catches Rei’s eyes while he’s still on only his left foot, bare against the bathroom floor, and Rei stays frozen as he is, crouched to grasp the sock, on only one leg. Haru holds him there a time, he doesn’t know how long, until Rei’s leg is starting to tremble from the exertion, and he releases him then, looking back at the sock. Rei pulls it off and lets it fall by his shirt, then waits for Haru’s next instruction. 

Pants are next. Haru doesn’t make him pose this time, just guides Rei’s hands with his eyes as he slips the khakis off. Then the briefs, and these Haru lets Rei suffer on, teasing him a bit by stopping him every few centimeters, sometimes making him pull them back up. He’s already getting a little hard, Haru notes, and the fabric rubs against him. 

Rei whines.

Haru’s eyes dart up to meet Rei’s, and Rei goes still as a Grecian statue, not even breathing, again, and Haru makes him stay just like that a few seconds, until he understands. The only sound he’s allowed to make is breathing. Anything else disturbs the peace and quiet.

He releases Rei so he can breathe again, and once more guides Rei’s briefs down with the draw of his eyes. He doesn’t tease him now, lets him get them off. Last to come are the glasses, Rei laying them carefully on the counter, and then Haru takes a moment to admire him standing there, fully bare now. Not so long ago, he would have felt so vulnerable like this. Would have asked Haru to stop looking at him so much. 

He says nothing now, just stands still and lets Haru enjoy.

Haru doesn’t leave him too long. He doesn’t just want to _look_ , he wants to touch now. He leans his head back on the cool tub again and motions lazily with his fingers, watching as flecks of water of water fly off the tips. He doesn’t watch, just listens as Rei carefully steps into the tub and lowers down, sitting as cross-legged as he can. Haru spreads his legs and positions them around Rei, feels Rei shiver as they rub against his hips.

He’s naked. He’s also half hard. Rei’s allowed to look, but not touch (not yet). He doesn’t try. He’s very obedient.

Haru scoops up water in his palm, then tilts his hand and watches as it pours back into the tub. He looks Rei in the eyes after, hoping Rei caught on.

He did. Slowly, Rei scoops water up in his own hands and raises them over his head, before slowly pouring. Haru watches as the water wets his hair down, then trickles in little rivulets down the curves of Rei’s face. He motions for Rei to repeat, slowly, three times over, halting him to watch the water each time. 

He’s so beautiful like this.

After the fourth time, Haru stops him, and reaches out, touching Rei’s side and pushing, just slightly. Rei obeys, turning to the side, then away from Haru, following the instructions perfectly. Putting both hands on Rei’s hips now, Haru carefully guides Rei towards him, until Rei’s back is flush against Haru’s chest. Haru reaches up and pulls Rei’s head back, to rest on his shoulder, and, hands scooping up water just before, he starts to rub his palms down Rei’s arms, gently.

Haru knows that it sometimes scares Rei, the complete trust he has in Haru, in their relationship. He’s never given himself over to someone like this, with nothing to stop them from hurting him. And Haru knows that he has Rei’s heart firmly in his hand, that he could not just hurt Rei, but completely destroy him, and sometimes that scares Haru, too, just like Rei’s naked adoration scares him. It comes with a lot of responsibility, a lot of pressure… but it also comes with Rei’s love.

Rei shivers in the lukewarm water, and Haru stops stroking his arms to wrap around him instead. Rei’s breath hitches, which reminds Haru of a fantasy he’s had, and Haru gets an idea.

He arches up a little, pressing into Rei, so he can reach under himself and pull up the drain. Just for a moment, just to let some of the water out. Rei seems surprised, obviously expecting them to go further, but Haru doesn’t let all the water drain. In fact, it’s still just deep enough for one to dunk their head under, and that’s what he has in mind.

“We’re going to try something new,” he whispers in Rei’s ear, just loud enough for him to hear. He’ll sacrifice the silence for that much – it might break character a bit, but he wouldn’t spring anything new on Rei without warning. It was one of their rules, the most important of which is that Rei could stop this at any time.

Rei doesn’t stop it. He only moves as directed by Haru, until he’s turned back around and laying on his back, Haru on his knees leaning over him with his hand the only thing holding Rei’s head above water.

He pauses a moment, staring into Rei’s eyes. Giving him time to decide if he’s alright with what’s about to happen.

Rei doesn’t move, just lays still against Haru’s hand. He’s completely relaxed, letting Haru take all his weight, and that’s the point of it all, isn’t it?

Slowly, Haru lowers Rei’s head into the water. He submerges completely, his nose just touching the surface, not high enough to allow him to breathe.

With one hand still behind Rei’s head, Haru reaches between them with his free hand, finds Rei, and starts to stroke under the water. Slowly, methodically. On either side of him, Rei’s knees quiver and squeeze in close for a second before relaxing again.

Haru raises Rei’s head, allows him to breathe. It hasn’t been long enough for Rei to feel, not yet, and he breathes steadily through his nose once he’s free of the water, other than the slight hitch when Haru squeezes _just_ there. Haru looks into his eyes patiently for a moment. Another out. He knows Rei’s history, he doesn’t want to hurt him. Not that he’d _ever_ let Rei drown.

But Rei lies still in his palm, and Haru lowers him again.

He holds him down longer this time, still keeping up the slow slow slow stroke he has going. Rei’s trembling under him, from the pleasure or from holding his breath or both. Bubbles escape his nose, and Haru watches in fascination as they float up and pop at the surface, before pulling Rei back up again. 

He pants through his mouth this time, but Haru doesn’t give him much time to recover before he goes down again, and holds him there longer. He runs his thumb over Rei’s slit, and bubbles cascade out of his mouth as he groans under the water. Haru waits until every bubble has popped before bringing Rei back up. Rei gasps, and his cheeks are flushed in pleasure. He bucks his hips in response, and Haru allows himself a smile before dunking Rei again.

This dunk lasts the longest, as Haru speeds up in his pumps, managing to get his hand around his own dick as well, pumps them together to add to the friction. An almost steady stream of bubbles comes from Rei’s mouth and nose, and he waits until the stream stops, until the bubbles stop, until Rei is trembling almost violently in desperation for air.

And Rei’s eyes are wide open under the water and the look on his face says he trusts Haru completely, even with not a breath left in his lungs.

Somehow, Haru comes first. He does pull Rei out just before it happens, all the way up, slamming their chests together, and it’s only their mutually strong muscles that keep them from toppling down and slamming into the hard surface of the tub. He wraps his arms around Rei, and Rei clings back, hard, nails digging into his skin, and his breathe is harsh and ragged in Haru’s ear, swallowing air in huge gulps, and Haru bucks his hips hard as he comes under the water. He comes back to himself with a rush and a roar, Rei still clutching onto him, and he finishes his earlier work like that. Next time, he thinks, he’ll make sure Rei comes first, while he’s still under the water.

He feels Rei go a bit limp against him, and worries for a moment that he pushed him too far, but he can feel Rei’s breath against his neck, hot, and when he pulls back a bit to look, Rei’s eyes are open, if half-lidded in exhaustion. He’s smiling, just faintly.

Haru smiles back. He wets his palm and runs his hand through Rei’s hair one more time, leans in for a kiss that is short because Rei’s still trying to catch his breath. Then he pulls Rei close again, holds him until his breathing evens out and his trembling isn’t so hard.

And then the game is over. Rei starts to pull back from him, his first independent action since they started, and Haru lets him. Once Rei starts to pull away, it means he’s done. He’s back in control. Haru has no problems returning it to him.

Rei gets up slowly, joints popping as he does. He steps out of the tub and steps to the cabinet, pulling out a towel. This he wraps around himself for a moment before drying off. Haru doesn’t watch, as much as he’d like to. He stares at the wall and gives Rei his privacy.

Rei bends down to dry off his footprints where he left the tub wet, then scoops up his clothes and leaves the bathroom, wrapped in the towel. Haru hears his bedroom door close down the hall and gets up himself, stepping out and pulling the plug to drain the water.

Rei always needs time alone after things like this, Haru knows. Intimacy scares him as much as trust does. Too much and he’s overwhelmed, and Haru knows he’s pushed him today. When it comes to Rei, Haru has no end of patience. He gets in no hurry as he methodically dries off, puts his clothes back on, then cleans the tub. Then he goes to the kitchen, makes some tea, pours two cups and carries them back to the front room. He sets Rei’s cup to the side, sips on his own as he reads a book he picked up somewhere.

Rei comes back then, still looking tired, but happy. He’s dressed again. He comes to the table and sits down a ways from Haru, picking up the cup. Haru’s a bit dismayed, because he wants Rei to come closer, so Haru can hold him and kiss him and tell him how beautiful he is. But he doesn’t make any moves, other than to leave his hand strategically placed if Rei decides to hold it. After _that_ session, Rei needs to be in charge for a bit.

Rei’s got a book as well, one he had with him or one he got from the bedroom, Haru isn’t sure. He starts reading, too, sipping on the tea, and they fall into a comfortable silence. The date they were _supposed_ to be having today is long forgotten.

Haru smiles an hour later when a hand reaches out and wraps around his.


End file.
